Black BrideWhite Spouse
by Electronic-Star
Summary: For the Brutasha Week 2019. Prompt: Black and White. Nat and Bruce are getting married.


For the Brutasha Week 2019. Prompt: Black and White

**Black Bride/White Spouse**

It was weird. Natasha never thought this is gonna happen to her. All her life she was convinced that she didn't have a place in the world and now...Now she had friends, a family even. And in a few minutes a husband. The redhead still had the feeling that the teachings in the Red Room were true, but her boys always convinced her otherwise.

She and Bruce were too similar to not get together. They both had a troubled childhood, had their own demons, but now it's their time to have a happy ending.

They weren't the average couple, and it's showing at their wedding. Instead of wearing a white, fluffy dress, Nat wore a simple black one. And to contrast her, Bruce got himself a white tux. Nat herself didn't see his outfit before, but she hoped it wasn't completely white.

Despite Tonys protest, they decided for a small ceremony with just the closest friends. Tony already had a big party at his own wedding, and that's why they wanted to be as small as possible.

Nat sighed and took another look at herself in the mirror. Checking if the dress was good enough. That her hair was okay...Despite her short hair, Pepper decided to pin them up. It wasn't so bad to be honest.

She's been to so many missions, almost every time there was the possibility that she could die, but she's never been as afraid as right now. It's not like they needed to do this...They had the first letter of their names tattooed on their ring fingers, decorated as a ring. That would've been enough for her. But Bruce got her this ridiculously expensive engagement ring and asked her to marry him.

Of course she said yes, but a marriage was still nothing she desperately needed. "Hey, Nat, you ready?" Asked Pepper, who came into her room without knocking. Natasha quickly tried to mask her worry, but she was too late. "Oh, I know this look." Shit...

Pepper came closer and put her hands on her shoulders, looking at her sympathically. "I know what you're thinking. If you want my advice: forget it. It's gonna be the best day of your life, believe me. I've been through this too." Natasha let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded.

* * *

Fury wanted to walk her down the aisle and who was she to tell him no? Also there's not really anyone else who could do this job. It felt weird having so many eyes on her when Fury escorted her to her future husband. Trying to ignore all the eyes on her, she focused on Bruces outfit. Fortunately, his tux wasn't completely white. There were beige accents and made him look even fancier.

Bruce kept checking her out as well and he looked happier than she's ever seen him. "You better take good care of my daughter." Said Fury, going into the role of the caring father, while Nat just rolled her eyes at him. Bruce even played along. "Don't worry, sir." Boys...Bruce chuckled at her unamused look and leaned in to whisper "You look really beautiful, Nat."

"You don't look so bad yourself, doc." Just like he did with his proposal, Bruce wanted to tell her his vows in Russian. Even though she told him it's not necessary. She did her best to teach him a few sentences and they agreed that just admitting their love for each other would be good enough. They didn't need big speeches when they already knew each others feelings. At least that's how she felt.

Bruce obviously felt like to pour out his heart to her, telling her how much he loved her. After saying the taught Russian words, he just kept going in English how much she meant to him, that she was his world...Nat was quite sure he didn't memorize all of this. He's surely improvising his speech, which made it even sweeter.

She felt like kissing him right then and there to both, make him stop rambling and to show him how much she loved him. Unfortunately Nat wasn't as good at voicing her feelings like Bruce, but he didn't look like he minded. Well, he always knew this is something she's always struggled with —which is the result of growing up in the red room...— and just saying 'I love you' was hard to say at first. But at least then he knew it came from her heart.

Nat was more the type of girl to act instead of talking. Still, she tried to improvise, too. Her speech didn't come out as good as Bruces, but he looked like he's still happy about her words. Her speech was very short compared to his, but more words just weren't necessary. Bruce always said she just should say what she's comfortable with and shouldn't force herself to say anything she didn't mean and that's why she loved him.

Actually Tony should give them the rings, but instead Dum-E came rolling to them, holding a little pillow with the rings. Tony just grinned at them, while they put the rings on each others fingers. It was, again, something very expensive. Even if Tony was the one to buy them...They were both gold and had their finger prints on them. They looked really nice and Tony bought them before they could change their minds.

When the ceremony was finally over and it's time to kiss Nat didn't waste any time. She grabbed Bruces collar and pulled him down, before the priest even finished his sentence.


End file.
